I Need you to understand
by Mrs.Quincy25
Summary: Guess Who's back! With a shocking surprise! Read and Findout!


Hey guys so this is another story i wrote a while back when season 10 began. Its a one-shot another gift from me to you! Happy Holidays!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a grim and gloomy day it hadn't stopped raining since she had gotten on the airplane heading to Metropolis a place she vanished from four years ago the plane landed she couldn't help thinking about everything she left behind. It was all for the greater good she kept telling herself, for the safety of the guys, Lois and her little guy.

"Mommy look, look!" Connor exclaimed.

"Were here isn't it pretty Connor?" he only nodded.

After what she saw through Dr. Fates helmet, she sacrificed herself for the good of everyone she loved. Already knowing that she was pregnant just made the urge for safety stronger. She had survived everything the Suicide Squad had thrown at her and gave birth to a healthy baby boy in London.

Without anyone's knowledge she also gave her son his rightful last name Queen.

Catching a cab she ended up in front of watchtower her home.

"Come on Connor were home." She reassured her confused four year old while lifting him up on to her right hip and covering his head with his green hoody from the harsh December wind.

Even as she got to the door she could hear voices. Voices that belonged to Clark, Lois and Tess. She was afraid to enter but she had to do what was right for her son. When she entered through the doors the conversation stopped and everyone's eyes turned to meet the newcomers.

"CHLOE!" Lois shouted

"Where have you been? What happened?" Clark began

"Who's your little companion?" Tess questioned

"I'm fine and that all that matters and this little guy is Connor."

"Connor What Chloe?" Lois asked with raised eyebrows.

"Connor Queen."

"CHLOE HOW COULD YOU LEAVE PREGNANT? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Clark's anger apparent.

"I agree Chloe you have some explaining to do!" Lois emphasized

"I didn't think I'd live to see the day where Lois would Know everything."

"Oh I know who I married, the man I married without my cousin at my wedding."Lois commented

"I'm sorry Lois, I really am but my son came first."

"Where were you all this time?" Clark asked

"I was in Europe never staying in this the same place."

"Was that where you gave birth to your son?" asked Tess

"I settled down in London to give birth to Connor."

"So how old is he? Lois asked Connor made a four with his little fingers.

"God Chloe you haven't changed a bit, well except the longer hair." Lois grinned

"But why did you come back?"

"I came back Clark because it was safe now and for the sake of my son."

"So your here to tell Oliver?"

As soon as Clark had ended his question the doors abruptly opened revealing a business suit wearing Oliver Queen.

"Tell Oliver what?" Oliver asked as his eyes landed on the only pair of eyes he thought he would never see. "Chloe your back! Where have you been? I have searched every inch of the world and couldn't find you." He smiled

"Hi to you to Oliver." Chloe smiled back. Everyone left the room with an excuse of some kind.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you Chloe."Olive paused the little kid catching his eye " and who is this little one?" He asks confused

" This is Connor...Queen." She replies pulling Connors hoody revealing a mess of spiky blond hair.

"How...When?" Oliver stammered falling on to the sofa next to Chloe.

"I found out a month before I looked into Dr. Fates Helmet." Chloe answered reflective

"How could you leave without telling me so much as where you were going? How could you leave without telling me I was going to be a FATHER? YOU HAD NO RIGHT CHLOE!" Oliver roared angrier than Chloe had ever seen him.

"I HAD EVERY RIGHT! I had a right as a MOTHER and I had a right to protect the person I loved." Chloe argued back.

"Mommy!" whispered a frightened Connor from his mothers lap. Chloe instantly turned into mother mode she got up and bent down in front of Connor.

"Remember when mommy told you that you weren't the same as every other little kid that you were special?" She said sweetly, knowing fully well that Oliver was staring at her in awe.

"Yea because... cause daddy is a superhero." He smiled with pride; showing of a missing tooth.

"And mommy also said that we couldn't be with him because it was too dangerous for us." She smiled back at her son.

"Yea because bad guys was coming after us." He said crest fallen.

"Its okay little guy daddies right here and I wont let none of those bad guys get you or mommy." Oliver began startling Chloe in the process. Surprising her even more as he got up and picked Connor up.

Connor couldn't contain the instant smile that lit up his little face " Daddies the Green Arrow right?"

"I am and you are the next Green Arrow right?" Oliver grinned when Connor nodded.

" A true Queen isn't he?" Chloe spoke up. Letting the scene before her melt into her memories.

"Yeah he is." he replies smiling at his son.

"I apologize for leaving the way I did but you need to know that it had to be done for the safety of you guys and Connor."

"I understand Chloe, but I missed out on my sons birth and his first years of life."

"All you missed were sleepless night and the terrible twos."

"I also missed your morning sickness and your cravings and his birthdays Chloe, things that I would have loved to be part of."

"So where do we go from here Oliver?"

"We start from where we left off." "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too." She replied placing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
